Winged Riders
by FangRide15
Summary: 21 year-old Nick, Fang, Walker is the president of the head chapter of the Winged Riders MC. But when he rescues three girls named Max, Monique, and Angel, life in the MC could get a lot more complicated. Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. Only possible OCs. Rated M for violence, drugs, language, and gang related violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my second Maximum Ride fanfiction! I hope you guys enjoy this first chapter I was watching SOA(sons of anarchy) when I got this idea. Positive feedback is appreciated. ONWARDS!**

Chapter 1

Broken Chapter

Fang rode down the streets of California with his right man, Iggy. Gazzy had called them about a half hour earlier saying something about their chapter in Cali. They were already on their way to a deal when they got the call, so they decided to check it out. Iggy pulled up beside Fang. It was just them, so they didn't have to ride in formation.

"What do you think this is about?" Iggy called over the roar of his motorcycle. Fang shrugged. "I just hope Gaz didn't get himself in trouble. You know how he is." he said. Iggy laughed.

About ten minutes later, they saw Gazzy on the side of the road where they told them to meet him. He was sitting on his bike when they pulled up. Fang stopped his bike next to Gazzy's and shut it off. "So, what was this emergency you were talking about, Gaz?" he asked. Gazzy responded by giving Fang a camera. "Look through these." said Gazzy. Fang turned on the camera and cycled through the photos. What he saw made him drop his cigarette. The picture were of women being herded like animals by men with guns. Fang zoomed in on the men and saw one was wearing a cut. And it said "Winged Riders"

"Jesus Christ." said Fang, giving the camera back to Gazzy. "That's our club?" Gazzy nodded grievingly. Iggy put his hand on Fang's shoulder. "How do you want to deal with this?" asked Iggy. Fang took out a cigarette and lit it. He took a hit and asked, "When did you take these pictures, Gaz?"

"About two hours ago, when I said I would ride ahead of you guys to scout out." said Gazzy. Fang nodded. He flicked his cigarette and smashed it with his foot. Fang got back on his bike and Ig and Gaz followed suit. "We settle this before the deal. Afterwards, call Jeb with the van." he said. Iggy nodded and they all started their bikes. They started of towards the California clubhouse of the Winged Riders MC.

_One hour later…_

Fang kicked the kickstand up on his bike. He took off his helmet and looked at the clubhouse. It was a standard size warehouse with their logo, white wings on a motorcycle engine, painted on the front of it. Fang shook his head and motioned the others to follow him. He stopped and pointed towards Iggy's bike. "Grab your shotgun, Ig." he said. Iggy nodded and jogged back to his bike. Gazzy gave a concerned look at Fang. "Just in case." said Fang. The trio entered the club house. Heavy metal music was blaring throughout the house. Fang looked around for Dylan, the president of this chapter. "Split up. Bring him to me if you find him." he yelled to Ig and Gaz over the music. They nodded and headed off in different directions. Fang looked to the lounge next to the bar. He saw Dylan's VP, Hans, on one of the couches. He was attempting to sweet talk one of "his" girls, but she didn't look like she was interested. Fang walked over to him. Hans noticed him and smiled.

"Comrade!" he yelled to Fang. Hans got up from his seat and gripped Fang in a bear hug. When he let go, Hans asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to your pres. It's urgent." said Fang. Hans pointed towards the back room of the warehouse. "He's back there, but wouldn't-" Fang pushed him to the side before he could finish his sentence. Fang opened the door of the back room to find Dylan slapping a girl in the face. The girl fell and started crying. Fang ran over and tackled Dylan. They fell over boxes of guns and ammunition. Fang got up and looked at Dylan. "What the fuck are you doing, Dylan?!" he yelled. Dylan got up, enraged. "This ain't your club or your business, Fang! Get the hell out of here!" Thats when Iggy and Gazzy walked in with guns drawn. "Your club becomes our business when you start trafficking women!" yelled Gazzy. Dylan's face went from rage to frightened in less than a second. "How the hell did you know?"

"I saw you shoving them into your van. I have pictures!" said Gazzy. Fang grabbed Dylan by the shirt and pinned him to the wall. "How long has this been going on?" Fang growled. Dylan looked to his feet. "A month." Fang's eyes narrowed in anger. He raised his fist and socked Dylan in the jaw. Dylan fell to the ground and groaned in pain. Fang looked towards the girls. The oldest looked angry, but scared at the same time. The other two were crying. Fang softened his face and looked back at Gazzy. "Take them outside. See if you can calm them down." Gazzy nodded and walked towards the girls. "Come with me. I'm not going to hurt you." he said. The oldest girl stared at him for a few seconds, then nodded. She picked up the youngest girl and lead the other girl out of the room.

Fang looked back at Dylan. He was getting up off the ground. Fang looked down at him. "How many voted?" he asked. Dylan wiped the blood from his mouth. "It ended in a tie. I broke it. We started trafficking." he said. Fang walked towards the door of the room. "Wait till the rest of your club gets back. We'll have another vote."

**Positive Feedback is appreciated. See you on the flip side, guys.**


	2. The Vote

**HELLO EVERYBODY! Welcome back to Winged Riders! I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Remember: Positive feedback is much appreciated. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

The Vote

_A half hour later…_

"Yo! Fang!" Fang looked up from his drink. He looked towards Gazzy, who was walking towards him with the girls. Fang put down his drink and got up off his chair. "What's up, Gaz?" asked Bailey. Gazzy motioned to the girls to sit down. When they sat at the bar, Gazzy whispered, "I need to talk to you, Fang." Fang followed Gazzy outside leaving Ig to watch the girls. Fang lit a cigarette and leaned against the wall of the clubhouse. "What's wrong, dude?" he asked Gazzy.

"It's about the girls, Fang." said Gazzy. "The oldest just told me that their parents were killed a few years back. Accident on a freeway. She didn't want the others going into foster care, so she forged her mother's signature on the bills so they would be able to keep the house." Fang had a surprised look on his face. Doing all of that just to keep her sisters out of foster care? Fang shook his head. "Anything else?" Gazzy nodded. "When they were taken by Dylan, he had set fire to the house." Fang nodded and took a hit of his cigarette. "So, they have nowhere to go after this is all settled?" Gazzy nodded. Fang dropped his cigarette on the ground. "I'll figure something out. Call the rest of our chapter. Tell them to come here." he said, and went back inside.

Fang looked over to the bar. The oldest girl was holding the youngest in her arms, stroking her hair. The youngest seemed like she was asleep. The middle child was talking to Iggy. Fang headed over to where the oldest girl sat. He sat down next to her and signaled the bartender for a drink. He turned to the girl. "You want anything?" he asked. She shook her head. "No thank you." she said. Fang shrugged and took a drink of his Coke. He was old enough to drink, but he didn't choose to. Besides, he had to ride all the way to Phoenix later. "What's your name?" Fang asked the girl. The girl stared at him for a few seconds, then said, "Max. Max Ride." Fang smiled. "I take it you don't want me to call you Maxine." Max smiled slightly and shook her head. Fang took another drink. "My name's Nick, but people call me Fang." he said. Max looked confused. "Why do they call you that?" she asked. Fang smiled. "'Cause I got bit by a snake a few years ago." Max started to chuckle. Fang smiled. Then, the sound of motorcycles came from outside. Fang got up and signaled Iggy to check it out. Iggy looked out the window near the door. "It's the rest of the Cali chapter. And it looks like ours too." said Iggy. The child that was talking to got up and ran behind Max. Fang looked at Gazzy. "Gaz, take the girls in the back room. Make sure no one gets in, ok?" Gazzy nodded and lead the girls back to the room.

The door opened and both chapters walked in. Jeb walked over to Fang. "What's going on, Fang?" Fang looked around. He saw the chapters talking and laughing. He didn't want to make them feel bad, but this had to stop. "We'll talk about it in a minute." he told Jeb. Fang signaled everyone to be quiet, but people kept talking. Fang sighed, pulled out his gun, and fired a shot in the air. That got everyone quiet and looking in his direction. Fang put his gun away. "Now that I have your attention, we can get down to business." He looked towards Dylan, who was sitting at the bar. "Everyone from his chapter, in the chapel. Now." The chapter looked at one another, then walked into the chapel. It was a small room with an oval shaped table in the center. The table was engraved with the club logo. Everyone sat down in their seats. Fang leaned against the wall.

"So, I have been informed that this chapter has been trafficking women and children for almost a month, thanks to some pictures." said Fang, putting the camera on the table. The chapter looked around uncomfortably. "Care to explain?" asked Fang. One of the prospects, Roland, piped up. "It was just an idea to get some extra money, okay?" Fang slammed his fist on the table. "That doesn't mean kidnapping women and children!" he yelled. Roland hung his head. Fang walked over to Dylan, who was at the head of the table. "Now, we are going to have another vote on this." Dylan turned around and faced Fang. "This isn't your chapter, Fang. I don't care if you are the president of the head chapter. This isn't your call to make!" he said. Fang grabbed Dylan's shirt and pinned him to the wall. "This became my call when I saw you hitting a young girl, asshole! Now sit down and SHUT UP!" He let go of Dylan, who straightened his cut and sat back down. "Now," said Fang. "For those in favor of continuing trafficking?" Dylan, Roland, and two others raised their hands. "All oppose?" The rest of the chapter raised their hands. Fang counted five, not including himself. "Motion carried. You stop trafficking women and children." said Fang. He walked out of the chapel. Dylan followed him out of the door and grabbed his shoulder. 'What about the girls that we have now? I'm supposed to give them to the Wild Dogs tomorrow." Fang lit a cigarette. "Well, I guess you're gonna have a firefight on your hands come tomorrow, aren't ya?" he said and walked towards the back room. "You're an asshole, Fang!" shouted Dylan. Fang just flipped him the bird.


	3. Departure with Delays

**Welcome back everybody! Here is the latest installment of Winged Riders. Remember, positive feedback is appreciated. ONWARDS, FRIENDS! (Also, thank you to DJmiso for reviewing that I accidently put Bailey instead of Fang in Chapter 2. I fixed that, so thanks again.)**

Chapter 3

Departure With Delays

Fang opened the door to the back room to find Gazzy talking to the girls. "Fang's going to figure something out, okay?" he said. "You won't be homeless and your sisters won't go into foster care." Max nodded, wiping tears from her eyes. Fang walked over to Gazzy and tapped him on the shoulder. "Gazzy, need to talk to you for a moment." Gazzy nodded and followed Fang out of the back room. When they exited, Fang signaled Iggy to watch the girls. He nodded and heading inside the back room. Fang and Gazzy sat at a table with everyone else from their chapter. Fang banged on the table for everyone to be quiet. When everyone was, he started to talk.

"Listen, I'm pretty sure that most of you heard what I was yelling about in the chapel, right?" he asked. Everyone nodded. "So, what are we going to do about the girls?" asked a prospect, Mark. Fang crossed his arms on the table. "I have an idea for them, but we need to vote it in." Gazzy looked at Fang with great curiosity. "What's your idea?" Fang took a puff from his cigarette. "We take them back to Arizona with us after we're done here." Everyone was quiet for a moment then Jeb piped up. "Why would we do that?" Gazzy looked at Jeb. "Dylan burned their house down and according to them, they have no parents and no grandparents. And I'm sure as hell that we're not just going to-" Fang cut him off. "Gazzy! Calm down, bud." he said. Gazzy nodded and said, "We could Ella to watch them. I pretty sure she won't mind." Fang nodded. Ella Martinez, Iggy's fiancé, was a good friend to the club. Her mother's a doctor and she works at the local hospital in Phoenix.

"Alright, those in favor of bringing the girls back to Phoenix with us?" asked Fang. The table was silent for a moment. "Look, I don't see a problem with this." said Mark, breaking the silence. He raised his hand. "I'm in." The other prospects, Sam and Will, raised their hands as well. Gazzy raised his hand and so did Fang. "All oppose?" asked Fang. Jeb, Gozen, Omega, and Holden raised their hands. The vote was 5-4. "Motion carried." said Fang. "We take the girls with us." He turned and went into the back room. He knocked on the door and Iggy it. "Get them ready, we're taking them with us." Iggy nodded, already knowing Fang's plan, and called for the girls. The girls followed Iggy out of the room and everyone filed out of the clubhouse. Dylan and his chapter were outside when everyone from Fang's chapter came outside. Dylan walked up to Fang. "If you're going to take them, you might want to hide them for now. Ari just called me. Says he's on his way now" Fang swore under his breath. Ari Batchelder, the leader of the Wild Dogs MC, was a brute and used force to get what he wanted. Fang only met him a couple of times, none turned out good.

"How far out are they?" asked Gazzy. Just then, the sound of motorcycles filled the air. "Nevermind." Fang turned towards Iggy. "Get the girls in the clubhouse!" he yelled over the motorcycles. Iggy rushed inside the house with the girls right at his heels. They made it inside right when Ari and his gang rode up. From the way they acted most of the time, they were more of a gang than an MC. When Air pulled up, he took off his helmet and smiled.

"Well, now." he said. "Ain't this nice. The head chapter of great Winged Riders has come to view our deal." The rest of his "MC" laughed. Fang lit a cigarette. "Actually, I came to stop it" he said. "This chapter had no right selling them, so the sale has been canceled." Ari's face turned from smug to angered. "I paid good money for those broads. You'd better hand them over." he growled, taking out his gun and pointing it at Fang. This made everyone take out their guns and point them at Ari. Fang looked back at the clubhouse to see Iggy peeking out of the window with his shotgun. Fang looked back at Ari and took out his gun. "I take it there's no way around this." he said. Ari smiled, cocking his revolver. "Guess not." he said and fired his gun at Fang, who dodged last second. Fang took cover behind the club's van and fired back. Everyone was firing something. Jeb brought a SMG and was using that, and Iggy was shooting from the window of the clubhouse. The Wild Dogs were firing back, but the second one of their men went down, they hopped on their bikes and took off. Except for one, which no one recognized, kept on firing at the Riders.

"Watch my back!" yelled Gazzy. He got out of his cover and ran towards the spot where the guy was shooting. When he got there, the guy pointed his gun at Gazzy, but he ran out of ammo. Gazzy held a smug smile and grabbed the guy's cut collar. He dragged the man back to the front of the clubhouse. He threw him down in front of Fang. The man fell to his knees and looked up at Fang, angered and scared. Fang pointed his gun at the man. "Name?" he asked. The man hesitated, and said, "None of your goddamn business, Walker." Fang shrugged, then pressed the gun against the man's head. "It is now. Tell me so I know who I'm taking this cut from." The man smiled, grabbed Fang's wrist, and twisted it. Fang dropped the gun and the man picked it up and stood behind Fang, gun pointed at his head. "Drop your weapons or your President gets a bullet in the head." he yelled. Fang struggled against the man's grip. Then, he heard a woman grunt and the man's grip loosen. The man fell to the ground. Fang looked behind him to see Max holding a lead pipe. She had hit the man in the head with it and knocked him out. Fang was confused for a second. "I didn't see you come out here." he said. Max shrugged. "Went out the back door. Looked like you needed help." Fang nodded and turned to his chapter. "Time to go, everyone." He called.

Everyone from Fang's chapter put their weapons and hopped on their bikes. Fang got on his bike and Max walked up to him. "There's no room left in the van." she said. "Mind if I double-up with you?" Fang shook his head and handed his helmet. She got on the bike and put the helmet on. Fang turned to Dylan. "Better prepare your guys, just in case they come back." he said. Dylan nodded and walked back to the guy Max knocked out. He took off his cut and walked back to the clubhouse. Fang started up his bike. "Hold on tight." he said to Max, whose grip tightened around Fang's waist. Fang revved the bike and rode off to Arizona, with his club behind him.

**Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. This chapter took me a little longer to write, so sorry for the delay. In any case, I'll see you guys on the flip side.**


	4. New Home Pt 1

**HELLO, Everyone! Welcome back to Winged Riders! As always, if you are enjoying, positive feedback is much appreciated. Let's get this started!**

Chapter 4

New Home

Fang rode into the driveway of the Arizona clubhouse. After the deal in California, which ended with a big payout, the MC made it back to Phoenix, Arizona. Home of the mother chapter. Max slid off of Fang's bike and looked around. This clubhouse was definitely better than the California one. She headed over to the van. Fang looked over at Iggy, who was helping the kids out of the van. Max picked up the youngest and held her against her. Then, another woman ran over to Iggy and nearly tackled him. Fang walked over to them. Ella was always like that. She loved the club, but once she heard that something like a shootout happen to the club, she always worried about Iggy.

"I heard what happened." she said, parting from Iggy. "Are you alright?" Iggy held her hands. "I'm fine, Ella. I always am." he said. Ella nodded and said hello to Fang and Gazzy. She looked over at the girls. "Who are they?" she asked. Iggy turned around. "Why don't you guys introduce yourselves?" he asked. Max nodded. "Hi, I'm Max." she said. She motioned to the middle child. "This is Monique." She nodded. "But you can called me Nudge." she said. Ella looked confused. "Why should I call you that?" she asked. "Because you have to nudge her to get her to be quiet." said Max. Nudge smiled. "And that's Angel." she said, pointing to the child in Max's arms. The little girl nodded and hid her face in Max's neck. "She's a little shy." Max said. Ella nodded. "What are you doing here?" she asked. That made them shift around uncomfortably. Fang put his hand on Iggy's shoulder. "You might want to tell her in private. I'm gonna show the girls around." he said. Iggy nodded and led his fiancé to a table in the parking lot. Fang walked inside the clubhouse with Gazzy and the girls. Heavy metal music was blaring all around the house. That made Angel cover her ears. Fang led the girls upstairs where the music was much quieter. He opened a door to a bedroom. The room had one window, a really big bed, a TV, and a couple of blankets. "As you can see, we really don't have guests often." said Fang. Max chuckled. "Yeah, I can tell." she said. Nudge immediately turned on the TV and switched it to a channel. Max sat Angel down on the bed and turned to Fang. "Can I talk to you outside?" she asked. Fang nodded and they headed outside of the room. Max closed the door.

"What's up?" asked Fang. Max sighed. "I really appreciate what you're doing here." she said. "I really do. But, how do I know that you aren't gonna do what Dylan tried to do to us?" Fang leaned against the wall and sighed. "Because we only deal guns to local gangs and such." he said. "We don't specialize in trafficking women and children. Or anyone for that matter." Max nodded. "Okay, I believe you," she said. "But don't blame me if I have my guard up around your guys, okay?" Fang nodded and started walking downstairs. He stopped and turned to Max. "You know," he said. "You don't have to stay here." Max gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?" she asked. "I mean I can ask Ella if you could stay at her house for a few days." Max nodded. "I'd like that. Thank you." she said. Fang nodded and walked downstairs.

After talking with Iggy and Ella, who all but jumped at the offer, Fang walked back inside the clubhouse. Max, Nudge, and Angel were at the bar playing a game of quarters without the alcohol. Fang walked over and sat down next to Nudge, who said hello. "So, I talked with Iggy and Ella." he said. Max stopped the game and looked over at Fang. "What did they say?" she asked. "They said that you can stay at their house so long as you help out around the house." said Fang. Max nodded. "That seems reasonable." Nudge jumped out of her chair. "When do we leave?" she asked eagerly. Fang chuckled. "You'll leave tomorrow, Nudge." Nudge pumped her fist in the air. Then noticed Fang give a confused look at her. "Not that I don't like it here. I do!" she stammered. "It's just that I really don't want to live here. I mean-" Fang covered her mouth with his hand. "It's okay." he said. "I don't want to live here either." He uncovered Nudge's mouth. "Oh. Ok!" she said cheerfully. Then, she ran upstairs. Fang laughed and looked at Max. "How do you deal with her?" he asked her. Max shrugged. "Don't give her caffeine and sneak some sleeping pills in her food when she isn't looking." Fang gave her a weird look. "I'm kidding" said Max.

**Hope you guys enjoy the latest installment of Winged Riders. Leave some positive feedback if you can, please. Also, check out my other fanfictions. See you on the flip side, guys!**


	5. New Home Pt 2

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY FOR THE PEOPLE STILL READING THIS! My life has been hectic and I've been busy with school, home, and other fanfictions that I completely forgot about this one. I promise to try to make the chapters longer to make up for my mistake. Anyway, here we go!**

Chapter 5

New Home PT 2

"Come on girls. Let's go" called Iggy. The girls came down the stairs wearing the clothes Ella was so kind to buy for them.

"Hold your horses, Iggy." said Max, picking up Angle. Iggy smiled and walked out of the clubhouse with the girls to where Fang and Ella were waiting for them.

"You guys ready?" asked Fang, putting out the cigarette he was smoking. Max nodded and Fang opened the door to the van for the girls. The women piled into the back while Fang got into the passenger seat and Iggy in the driver seat.

"So what's the house like?" asked Nudge. "Is it like a mansion where there is a billion different rooms? Or it like standard house? I like the standard house better because I don't think that all those rooms are really necessary. Unless you have like a lot of people living in your house which i don't really see. Unless you have a-"

"Nudge!" Max covered Nudge's mouth with her hand. Everyone in the van was looking at her. Iggy even stopped the van.

"How can one person talk that fast?" asked Fang. Nudge shrugged.

"Anyway," said Ella. "It's just a standard little house."

"I wouldn't call it little." Iggy called to the back of the van.

"Oh, hush, James." said Ella. The girls giggled when they heard Iggy's real name.

"James?" said Max. Iggy blushed and Fang cracked a smile.

_"Yeah. They'll fit in just fine here." _he thought.

The drive to Iggy and Ella's house wasn't long. It was a two-story house with what looked like five bedrooms from the outside. Everyone piled out of the van and Nudge widened her eyes."Wow!" she exclaimed. "This is as big as our old house!"

Max seemed to tense up when she said that. Nudge ran inside with Ella and Iggy. Max followed along quietly, looking around frantically. Fang knew that look well. She was looking for an escape route should she need one. He put his hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. "It's fine." he said. "No need for that look." Max nodded and walked into the house with Fang.

When they walked in, Nudge was looking around with excited eyes. The house looked bigger inside than outside, which Max didn't think was possible. Ella and Iggy said that there was two bedrooms and bathrooms. Nudge took Angel and ran upstairs to see their room. Fang looked over at Max, who was looking a little down.

"Something wrong?" he asked

Max sighed. "Can I let you guys in on a secret?" she asked. Everyone nodded. "I...never told Nudge about the house burning down."

"Why not?" asked Ella.

"Well, we were her first home. You could probably tell that she's our foster sister. We took her in and she kept saying that we were her first actual home. I just didn't want to crush her by saying that the house burned down along with those memories."

Fang saw tears forming in Max's eyes. She wiped them away and looked down. Ella walked up and hugged her tightly. "I understand why you would do that." she said. "We promise to keep it a secret, but you have to tell her someday." Max nodded into her shoulder.

"Max you have to see the room!" Nudge yelled from upstairs. Max wiped her eyes and walked upstairs. Fang's cell phone rang and he answered it.

"Yeah?"

"Fang, we have a problem." Gazzy said on the other line. "Jeb picked up on a tail on his way here. He doesn't think that it was Ari's guys. He thinks it was the FEDs."

"You're kidding, right?" asked Fang.

"I wish I was. You'd better get your ass over here."

"On my way." Fang hung up the phone.

"What's up?" asked Iggy.

"We have to go. FEDs"

"Son of a bitch. Alright." Iggy turned to Ella and kissed her cheek. "I'll be back, ok?"

"Ok, love you." she said.

"Love you too" Iggy and Fang almost ran out the door to their bikes. They tore down the road to the clubhouse. Luckily, there were no cop cars.

"Hide the guns well!" shouted Fang, even though he didn't need to. The prospects were already doing so. Sam was even hiding some AKs on the roof.

As soon as they got all the guns hidden, a black sedan and a police Humvee rolled into the drive-way. The cops got out of their cars, guns ready. One woman in a dark blue pants suit walked up to Fang.

"Nicholas Walker?" she asked. "Anne Walker. ATF."

"OK?" said Fang, sitting down on his bike. 'What the Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco, and Firearms doing in an MC?"

"We are on a suspicion of gun running here in Phoenix and some of our sources say that they see you and your MC dealing arms." she cracked a smile as she held out a warrant. "Search the place!" she shouted to the other cops.

After twenty minutes of searching, the feds came up with nothing. "I told you, we're just an MC." said Iggy.

"I highly doubt that." said a voice behind them. Fang turned his head and his eyes went wide.

"Oh shit." he said.

"Hello again, Nick." said Lisa.

**Shit just got real! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Again, I am really sorry about the long delay on this story. I hope you guys can forgive me. Anyway, please follow, favorite, and review if you enjoyed. See you guys on the flip side. Peace out. P.S., make sure you show some love for my other stories.**


	6. Paging Dr Martinez

**Hello again guys! Welcome back to Winged Riders! As usual, if you like this chapter, please follow, favorite, and review. Let's get started.**

**Chapter 6**

Paging Dr. Martinez

"Why the hell are you here?" Fang asked Lisa as the FEDs drove off.

"I'm here on ATF business." she said, showing Fang her badge.

"I highly doubt that." said Gazzy, sitting on his bike.

"Listen," said Lisa. "All we want is the supplier. You give us whoever you're buying guns from, and we'll make sure that you don't stay the long in Blackwater Prison."

"And you expect us to believe what you just said?" asked Fang. "We don't even know what you're talking about."

"Well, let me put it this way, if you don't cooperate, you're calling someone daddy for the next few years."

"Listen, sweetheart." said Iggy. "You're not on Sons of Anarchy and you're not some big shot ATF agent. We don't know what you're talking about. On the other hand, we got the Mad Dogs selling crank up by Franklin Ave. Maybe you should go check that out."

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't" said Lisa, walking to her car. When she drove off, Fang made the prospects search the place for bugs or cameras.

"She ain't here for the guns." said Gazzy. "She's here for you, Nick."

"Really?" asked Fang. "I didn't notice." He ran his hand through his hair. "That bitch ain't gonna stop until she hurts the club."

"Why are all the chicks you go out with crazy?" asked Iggy. Fang shot him a look.

Jeb walked up to the guys with a small micro chip in his hand. "Found it." he said. He dropped it on the ground and stomped on it, crushing it into tiny pieces.

"Nice try, Lisa." said Fang, lighting a cigarette. He took a puff and started coughing.

"You ok?" asked Sam, running up to them. Fang nodded and threw down the cigarette.

"I'll be back in a few hours." said Fang, walking to his bike. The men watched as he rode of.

"Where do you think he's going?" asked Sam.

"Hospital." said Iggy. "None of your business." Sam nodded and walked back to the clubhouse.

"I think it's getting worse." said Jeb.

"Yeah, I'm thinking he thinks so to." said Iggy.

**Fang POV**

Fang rode down the street in a hurry. He took out the pack of cigarettes he had in his pocket and threw them at a stop sign. "God dammit." he said again and again until he got to the hospital. He walked in and handed the clerk a $50 bill.

"Dr. Martinez?" asked the clerk.

"Yeah. And make it fast." said Fang, rushing into the back of the hospital. He had found the room he had been looking for and it was empty. He took of his cut and waited for Ella's mother. A few minutes later, she arrived.

"Something wrong, Nick?" she asked.

"I think the cancer's getting worse doc." he said.

The doctor sighed. "Alright," she said. "have you been taking the pills I gave you?"

"Two every day."

"Have you stopped smoking?"

"Started back up last week. I'm trying and the club is helping me out, but I couldn't help it."

Dr. Martinez sighed. "Let's get you to a CAT scanner and we'll go from there."

"Thanks Doc." said Fang, following the doctor out of the room. They went to the CAT room and Dr. M set up the scanner. Fang got into a hospital gown and laid on the bed of the scanner. Dr. M pushed a button and Fang went in the scanner for a few minutes.

After that, Fang got out of the scanner and put on his clothes while the doctor was getting his results.

"I have good news and bad news." she said. "The good news is that the cancer is not at the point of no return. The bad news is that it is getting there."

"I see" said Fang.

"I probably know the answer, but we could set you up for surgery in a couple of days."

Fang looked at the doctor. "You know how I feel about going under the knife, doc."

"I know, but this could be your last option."

Fang sighed. "I'll think about it, ok?" he said. "I'll run it by the club."

"I don't think you need to do that, but ok." said Dr. M. She handed him his cut and smiled. "Stay safe, Nicholas."

"I will, Valencia." he said, as he put on his cut.

Fang walked out of the room to the waiting room to see Iggy and Ella waiting for him there.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked.

"We thought that we would pick you up." said Ella. "You don't really look like you're up for riding."

"To tell you the truth, you're right." said Fang, handing Iggy his keys. "Don't wreck my bike, ok?"

"I won't. I promise." said Iggy as they walked out of the hospital. Iggy went over to Fang's bike and Fang and Ella got into Ella's car.

"How bad is it?" asked Ella as she pulled out of the hosptial.

"I don't think quitting smoking will help." said Fang. "She says that I might have to go through surgery. I'm thinking she's right."

"I know. And my mom's not wrong. This could be your last option." said Ella.

"I know." said Fang and the rest of the ride was quiet.

Ella dropped off Fang at the clubhouse and picked up Iggy after he dropped off Fang's bike. Fang walked into the clubhouse.

"Hey, Fang" said Sam, who was sitting at the bar, drinking a beer.

"Hey." said Fang. "Get me one of those, will ya?" Sam nodded and got Fang a bottle of beer.

"So, Iggy said that you went to the hospital earlier." said Sam. "Everything alright?"

"Not really." said Fang. "I'll talk about tomorrow, alright?" Sam nodded and took a drink of his beer.

"I'd better go." said Sam, grabbing his helmet. "Don't want to leave the kids with the babysitter for too long."

Fang nodded and Sam walked out of the clubhouse. Fang propped his head on his hand and sighed. "Guess I wait for tomorrow."

**There you go! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. If you did, please follow, favorite, and review. See you on the flipside. Peace.**


	7. Good Things and Bad Things

**Hello everyone! Welcome back to another chapter of Winged Riders. Let's get started, shall we?**

Chapter 7

Good Things and Bad Things

Fang's eyes fluttered open at the sound of people laughing and talking. He rubbed his eyes and got out of the bed of the clubhouse. He put on his cut and walked out to the bar where everyone was. Iggy was the first one who noticed.

"Hey, man." he said. Fang gave him a bro-fist and looked around the room.

"Is everyone here?" he asked.

"Yeah." said Iggy. "Even Ella and the girls."

"Alright, they can have a say in this to." said Fang. He walked to the center of the room and whistled loudly to get everyone's attention. "Alright, everyone. Listen up. I have some news that some of you already know." he sighed before continuing. "Last year, I was diagnosed with lung cancer." This caused a murmur to spur in the crowd.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Mark.

"To be honest, I was afraid to tell you guys. It's might make me seem weak to you."

"Dude, we wouldn't have thought any different of you." said Sam.

"Well, I see that now." said Fang. "Guess I wasn't think straight back then." He straightened his head and clear his throat. "Now, Ella's mother has requested that I go in for surgery to get rid of the cancer. I want to know what you guys think of this. All of you, including non-members."

"No brainer." said Gazzy, raising his hand. "Go through surgery."

"Cancer can be fixed." said Max. "We can't bring you back to life if you die."

"We need you here, man." said Sam. Everyone was now raising their hands, including Sam's kids.

Fang smiled. "How did I know the vote was going to be unanimous." he said. Everyone laughed at that. "Ella, tell your mom to set an appointment. "She nodded and took out her phone to call her mom. Everyone cheered and Fang went to the bar and Iggy gave him a hug.

"Glad you told everyone, bro." said Iggy.

"Same here." said Gazzy. "Kept it bottled up for to long."

"Yeah, and now it feels like a weight's been lifted off me." said Fang.

"Alright, enough sappy talk. Let's get a drink in you." said Iggy.

"Hey, I don't need liver cancer as well." said Fang. The three men laughed and sat down at the bar, where Max was helping Sam and Mark serve drinks. "What's she doing?"

"She wanted a job, so I set her up as a bartender." said Jeb.

"That's good, but you should've told me first."

"Well, you were asleep and I didn't want my nose broken." Fang smirked as Jeb gave him a look.

"Hey, Fang." said Max, putting a beer in front of him. "Hope you don't mind that I'm working here."

"Nah. Not as long as your 18." said Fang.

"Don't worry. I am." Max looked at Gazzy and Iggy. "Anything for you guys?"

"Whiskey." said Gazzy.

"Nothing for me. Gotta go home with Ella. She wants me to help pick out with wedding plans." Fang made the motion and the sound of a cracking whip. Gazzy and Max burst out laughing. "Yeah, yeah. Shut up." said Iggy, walking away from the bar. As he left, Mark walked up to him with a phone.

"It's Maya." he said. Fang took the phone and put it up to his ear.

"Hey, Maya." he said.

"Good morning, Nicolas." Maya said over the phone. "I hope you remembered that our shipment is to be delivered today."

"I did and it will be. Usual place, usual time."

"Not a minute later." Maya hung up and Fang sighed.

"Alright, grab the truck!" he shouted. "Load the shipment."

"Already?" whined Sam. "I just sat down."

"Come on, prospect." said Gazzy, playfully pushing Sam to the door. "Let's get our greenbacks."

After the shipment was loaded into the truck, everyone went to their vehicles and drove to the meeting place. Maya, president of the Revolution Riders MC and a good friend of the Winged Riders, was waiting for them in the scrap yard.

"Well," she said, looking at an imaginary watch. "You're early."

"Left right after you called." said Fang, pounding fists with Maya. "Everything ready?"

"Yep." Maya turned to her crew and said something in Spanish. One of her guys nodded and handed Fang a suitcase containing money. Fang motioned Gazzy to open their suitcase containing AK-47s and KG9s. "A dozen of each?" asked Maya.

"As usual." said Jeb. Maya took out one of the AKs and fired off a few shots. She handed it to her VP, Kate.

"You boys never disappoint." she said with a smile. Then, a black van sped into the scrap yard. It turned to the side and the door opened. With it came gunfire. Everyone took cover behind machines and totaled cars and returned fire. One of Maya's guys went down. When she went to go help him, Sam covered her and got shot in the shoulder.

"Get him out of here!" yelled Sam, shooting one of the assailants. Maya quickly got her member to cover and went back to Sam. She dragged him towards cover while he continued shooting.

Fang and shot two of the assailants multiple times in the head and chest. After that, what was left of the attackers leapt in the van and sped off. "Jesus Christ!" yelled Gazzy. "Who the hell was that?"

"Check their tags." said Fang. Mark rolled up the sleeve of one dead assailant and checked for tattoos.

"Got something!" he called to Fang. Fang walked over and saw the tattoo: a dog with a chain in it's mouth.

"Mad Dogs." said Fang. "Shit!"

"How could they know about the meet?" asked Maya.

"No idea, but they just started a war." said Gazzy.

"We'll back you if you need us." said Kate. "In the meantime, I would suggest you patch up Sam."

"Sam?" said Fang, looking over Sam. He was holding his right arm and limping. "Oh, shit!" Jeb and Fang ran over and caught him before he fell.

"You ok, man?" asked Jeb.

"Y-Yeah." said Sam. "One bastard got me in the shoulder and leg. I got him though."

"That's my prospect." said Fang, lifting him up. "Come on. We'll call the doc when we get back. Everyone in the van!"

_One hour later..._

"Two more inches and you would've been in the ground, Sam." said Dr. Martinez, taking the bullet out of Sam's shoulder. "You should be more careful."

"Just trying to help out a friend." said Sam. Doc rolled her eyes and began stitching his shoulder. Fang walked over to the other side of the room with Gazzy and Jeb.

"What do you guys think of Sam?" he asked.

"He's got balls, I'll give him that." said Jeb.

"He's got two kids and he's behind on his mortgage." said Gazzy. "He needs this."

"Alright, but we can't forget about Mark and Will." said Jeb.

"Will said something about transferring over to the Revolution Riders. Something about being closer to family." said Max, popping up from behind the bar.

"Well, he talks to me and we'll sort that out." said Fang. "What about Mark?"

"Mark has definitely proven himself." said Gazzy. "Protection runs, deals like today, and he kept his mouth shut when he was inside last year."

"Alright. I'll talk to Will first and then we'll patch in Sam and Mark." said Fang.

**Oooohhhh, they're patching in two prospects. That's good cause they're going to need bodies for this war Ari started. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If you did, please follow, favorite, and review. See you on the flip side! Peace, everyone!**


	8. Patch InOut

**Welcome back everyone! Hope you guys are enjoying the story! Let's patch in some new members, shall we?**

**Chapter 8**

**Patch Out/In**

"Will!" called Fang. Will was currently at the bar, drinking a beer when Fang called him into the chapel. Will walked and Fang closed the door.

"Is there something wrong, Fang?" Will asked.

"Sit down." said Fang. Will did what he was told. "I understand that you're talking about transferring over to the Revolution Riders."

"Well, their clubhouse is closer to my family and I got a call last week about my father being sick. I was going to tell you about it, but-"

"Dude, calm down." Fang put a hand on his shoulder. "It's fine."

"O-Okay."

"You can turn in your patch after tonight, okay?"

"What's tonight?"

"We're patching in Mark and Sam."

_Later that day..._

"Are they both here?" Fang asked Iggy.

"Yeah. They're at the bar." Iggy pointed at the bar where Mark and Sam were playing quarters with Max and Nudge. Without the alcohol, of course.

"Dammit!" said Mark, losing to Nudge again. "How do you keep winning?"

Nudge laughed. "It's all in the wrist." she said.

"And out of my wallet." Mark put a twenty on the table in front of Nudge. Nudge took it and put it in her pocket.

"You lost to a 13 year old?" asked Iggy.

"You try playing her." Mark defended himself. "I think she's cheating."

"How can someone cheat at quarters?" asked Sam.

"I don't know!" Mark argued.

"Knock it off." said Fang. "Mark, Sam. In the chapel. Now."

With scared looks, Mark and Sam walked past Fang into the chapel, where the rest of the club was. Fang and Iggy followed suit and closed the door behind them. "Do you know why you're here?" asked Gazzy.

"N-No, sir." said Mark.

"Start the voting." said Fang. "All in favor of Sam." Fang and the rest of the club raised their hands. "In favor of Mark." Same thing happened. This made the two men even more nervous.

"Congrats, boys." said Iggy.

"Congrats for what?" asked Sam.

Gazzy stood up and pulled two _Winged Riders _cuts out from under the table. He walked over and handed one to each of the men. "You're officially members now. Enjoy it, boys!" the whole room erupted in clapping and cheering. Sam and Mark were now smiling as they put on their new cuts.

_Later that night..._

As a Winged Riders tradition, as prospects are patched in, the goal of the day is to get them shit faced drunk at a party they threw the following night. So far, it was working. Mark was already on his fifth beer/shot of whiskey. He also had an "Angel" helping him down a bottle of vodka.

**(A/N:** By Angel, I mean the girls that usually hang around the club and "hang out" with the club, if you know what I mean. SOA had Croweaters, my story has Angels.**)**

Sam was also well on his way to passing out on the floor. He was playing Edward Forty-Hands with Gazzy. Gazzy was winning, but Sam was catching up quick.

"Come on, Gaz!" yelled Iggy, chugging the rest of his beer. "You can *buurrrpp* out-drink this guy!"

Gazzy nodded, took a deep breath before chugging the remainder of his 40 ounce second bottle and slamming in on the table. Sam did the same a second after Gazzy.

"Aw, so close, Sam!" yelled Nudge from behind the bar. Max had put her in charge of making sure no pasted out on the bar so they wouldn't knock over the un-opened bottles. She already had to push Gozen and Omega off of the bar. They were still asleep on the floor in front of the bar.

"Fang," Sam stammered as he walked up to Fang. "I just want to say thanks again for..." he didn't even finish his sentence before he pasted out and fell to the floor.

"I think you've had a little to much to drink, my friend." Fang said, setting down his drink and heaving Sam over his shoulder. He set Sam on the couch next to Jeb, who was face first in an Angel's chest. Fang rolled his eyes and walked back to the bar.

"Usual?" asked Max.

"Nah," said Fang. "Hey, have you seen Will around?"

"He went outside about ten minutes ago." Fang nodded and walked outside. Will was sitting by the bikes with a beer in his hand. His cut was on the floor next to him.

"Hey, bro." he said, standing up as Fang walked up to him.

Fang handed him a folded piece of paper. "Your transfer letter." he said. "With recommendation."

"Thanks, Fang." Will took the paper and put it in his pocket. He picked up the cut off the ground. "I guess I won't be needing this anymore."

"Not exactly." Fang laughed and took the cut. "You did good as a Prospect here, Will. The Revolution Riders will gain a great member if they patch you in."

"Thanks, man." The two men shook hands and Will got on his bike and rode off.

Fang walked back into the loud clubhouse, even though it was giving him a headache. Mark was finished beating Gazzy at Edward Forty-Hands, and then they both passed out drunk. Iggy laughed and accidently tripped over Mark's body and fell. He was out like a light.

"Damn kids can't hold their liquor!" shouted Jeb, walking over to the bar.

"I think you've had enough, old man." said Max.

"Old man? I'll have you know that I am only 72 years old!"

"That's a little bit old there, Jeb." said Fang.

"Oh shut up." Jeb mumbled as he downed the last of his tequila and walked away from the bar. Fang sat down in his spot.

"This place is getting quieter." said Max, putting bottles away.

"That's because everyone's passed out from being drunk off their asses." said Fang. "Where are you're sisters anyway?"

"Ella took them home. She told Iggy to stay here and sleep off the booze."

"That sounds like her." Fang laughed.

"Alright, I best be getting home or Angel's not going to sleep."

"Alright, see you tomorrow."

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'm sorry for the delay. As I said before, writer's block sucks ass. If you are new to this story, please follow and favorite. Review if you have anything to say about the chapter or if you're bored. See you on the flip side! Peace!**


	9. Beginning a War

**Welcome back everyone! Sorry for the wait, and yes the FAX will start soon. Might be this chapter or the next, I'm not sure yet. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

**Beginning a War **

Iggy held the ice pack to his head as he sipped the coffee Max had given him. "Never drinking again." he mumbled.

"You said that last time, Ig" Fang said, patting him on the back. Iggy just flicked him off and returned to his coffee.

"Remind me why I only remember four bottles and duct tape?" said Gazzy finally waking up from behind the bar.

"My question is how you got behind the bar?" said Max, leading him towards a table and setting a mug of coffee in front of him.

"I don't know. Hey, where are Sam and Mark?"

"I dropped Sam off at home when he woke up and Mark's over there." Fang pointed over to the couch. Sure enough, Mark was spread eagle on the couch with beer bottles littered around him.

"He sure had a good time." said Gazzy.

"Yeah, and I had a fun time cleaning up after you guys." Max playfully squatted a towel at Gazzy.

"Was it that bad?" asked Iggy.

Max shuddered. "I don't want to talk about it." was all she said.

Mark fell off the couch and landed on beer cans. "Owww." he groaned as the impact woke him up.

"Morning, sleeping beauty." said Fang.

"Why is it extremely bright in here?" Mark asked, shielding his eyes.

"Most of the lights are turned off, Mark." said Max, handing him a cup of coffee. "You just drank too much last night."

"Oh, right." Mark turned to Gazzy. "That reminds me. You owe me $10."

"Why?" Gazzy asked.

"Because you guys made a bet on who could drink 3 pints and two shots of Jeb's tequila the fastest." said Max. "He won."

"Dammit." Gazzy took out his wallet and took out a ten. "You guys need to start taking away my money when I'm drunk." He handed the ten to Mark as he walked over.

"Thanks." said Mark.

Fang's cell phone started going off. He took it out of his pocket and answered it. "Hello?"

"Good morning, Nick." It was Ella. "How's James?"

"Hungover, but he's fine."

"Good. Also, my mother called. She set up an appointment for the surgery in three days."

"That's great, Ella. Thanks."

"No problem. Just make sure James get's home safe."

"I always do."

"Bye, Nick."

"Bye." Fang hung up and was about to put his phone back in his pocket when it rang again. "Hello?" Fang answered.

"Fang, it's Maya."

"Good morning, Maya. What's up?"

"Nothing much, but do you realize that Mad Dogs are outside of your clubhouse?"

"Wait, what?" Fang dashed to the window. When he looked outside, he saw Ari and a few other Mad Dogs sitting out front. "Son of a bitch."

"Want us to interfere?" Maya asked.

"If you want, we'll join in." Fang hung up the phone. "Alright, sober up!" he yelled to his club. "Dogs are outside!"

"Are you fucking serious?"said Iggy, standing up and upholstering his pistol.

"Yeah. Get ready for a fight. Revolution Riders'll back us up."

"Let's move ladies!" yelled Gazzy By now, everyone was completely sober and had weapons in hand.

"Max," said Fang. "I need you to stay behind the bar. There's a shotgun under the safe in case one of them get in here."

Max searched under the safe and grabbed the double- barreled shotgun. "Got it." she said, checking to see if it was loaded.

"Know how to use it?"

Max gave him a smug look. "I grew up with a ex-Marine for a father. I know my way around a couple of guns."

Fang nodded and, with Iggy, Gazzy, and Mark, walked out of the clubhouse with weapons drawn. Ari noticed immediately and took out his revolver.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Ari." said Fang. "You're out numbered."

Ari gave a smug look. "It's five of us to four of you, dumbass."

"Why don't you look behind you, dog breath." said Mark.

Ari looked behind him and there stood Maya, Will, Kate, and two other people. All had their guns drawn.

"I don't think you want to die today, do you Ari?" yelled Maya. "One shot'll bring the entire police force on ya."

Ari's gang was silent for a moment, until Ari put down his revolver and said, "Let's go." They started up their bikes and rode out of the parking lot. But as the last Dog rod out, something flew over the fence and landed next to the Revolution Rider's bikes. Will looked and immediately ran from the bikes.

"GRENADE!" he yelled. Everyone ran away from the bikes as the grenade exploded, demolishing the Revolution's bikes.

"Son of a bitch!" yelled Fang. "Everyone alright?"

"I'm gonna kill those sons of bitches!" yelled Kate.

"Give me the guns!" said Will. "We need to hide them before the cops show up." Everyone nodded and handed Will their weapons. He ran off to hide them

Max bolted out of the clubhouse, shotgun in hand. "What the hell was that?" she yelled.

"Mad Dogs threw a grenade." said Fang. Then, he noticed that she had a red liquid splattered on her jacket. "What happened to you?"

"Oh, some jackass tried to sneak through the back and fired a shot at me. I ducked and fired back. I look up and he was gone."

"Then, what's on your jacket?"

"Oh, yeah. We don't have anymore wine. The butt of the shotgun hit the last bottle when it recoiled."

"We weren't drinking it anyway. But, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." she shouldered her shotgun. Next thing they know, sirens were heard. Max rushed inside the clubhouse just as the police cars sped into the parking lot. To Fang's dismay, Lisa got out of one of them.

"Might I ask what happened here?" she asked.

"Maybe you just wanted an explosive entrance." said Fang.

"Enough of the jokes, Nicholas." Anne walked over to him. "What the hell happened?"

"We were just minding our own business when the Mad Dogs rode in." said Gazzy. "We argued for a while and then they left. Next thing I know, a fucking grenade comes over the fence and blows up those guys bikes."

"So you're saying the Mad Dogs did this?" asked Lisa.

"It's a closed off fence with a drape over it. Anyone could've done it."

"I see. Well, we're going to be here a while to ask questions and assess the damage. So, stay out of our way." Lisa and Anne walked over to where the grenade went off.

Fang leaned over to Iggy. "Keep an eye on her."

**So, yeah. That happened. I'm probably going to start the FAX next chapter, so be ready! See you on the flip side! Peace!**


	10. A New Recruit

**How are y'all doing! We're back for another chapter of Winged Riders! Let's get right into the story! Also, for those of you who were waiting, LET THE FAX BEGIN!**

Chapter 10

A New Recruit

After the FEDs conducted the search and asked all the questions they wanted, they still came up with nothing but the Mad Dogs.

"Well," said Jeb. "Are you going to do anything about it?"

"We'll do anything we can." said Anne. "But, your MC is still under radar for the gun smuggling."

"Of course we are." said Fang.

"Anyway, you'll be on surveillance for a while because of this. But, other than that, have a nice day." Anne walked to her car and Lisa followed her shortly. Lisa was looking a little more pissed than usual. Iggy walked over to Fang and Jeb with a smirk directed at Lisa.

"What's got you so chipper?" asked Jeb.

"Caught Lisa trying to look for her chip and trying to plant another one by the bar." said Iggy. "She wasn't too happy when she saw me."

"What did you do with the the chip?" asked Fang, watching the last of the cop cars drive out of the lot.

"Max broke it and threw it into a pitcher of beer. Lisa didn't even see her and she was still in the room while she broke it!"

"So she's stealthy, huh?"

"Or that bitch has hearing problems." Max appeared behind Iggy, causing him to jump and Jeb to suppress a chuckle.

"Where the hell did you come from?" asked Iggy.

"I told you my father was Ex-Marine. He taught me everything from firing a weapon to stealth training."

"Damn." said Fang. "You must be extremely skilled."

Max smiled. "Thanks, but flattery won't get you anywhere with me." she said.

"Hey, I'm not trying to say anything like that."

"Not yet." teased Iggy, who received a slap to the back of the head by Fang. "Oww!"

"Anyway," said Max. "I want to talk to you, Fang."

"Sure, what about?" Fang asked.

"I would like to join your MC." Fang, Iggy, and Jeb all blinked in disbelief. "What?" asked Max. "Is there a problem?"

"No, well, maybe-" Jeb was interrupted by Fang.

"We'll have to discuss it later. Ok?"

Max shrugged and walked back into the clubhouse. Jeb then turned to Fang.

"We can't let her join! She's just a kid!"

"Yeah," said Iggy. "but she's capable. We could use her."

"She has two younger sisters." said Fang. "If she gets hurt, what gonna happen to them?"

"Do you forget who their staying with? Me and Ella will gladly look after them."

"I don't think that's your call to make."

"How about this: we put this up for a vote. I'll state why it's a good thing and you state the other stuff."

"You realize that-"

"He has a point, Nick." said Jeb. "It doesn't have to be just our decision. Let the rest of the club weigh in on this."

Fang sighed. "Alright." he said. "But, just so you know, I'm completely against this."

"Only because you think it'll spark something between you guys." Iggy teased again.

Fang glared at him. "Do you want to get hit or shot? Take your pick." Iggy rolled his eyes and walked into the clubhouse.

Jeb shook his head and smiled. "You realize that you're just making it obvious, right?" he asked.

Fang shot a look at Jeb. "Oh, shut up, old man." he said and walked into the clubhouse.

_"Could I like her like that?" _Fang thought to himself as he sat down at a table. He did care a lot about her safety. That was plain to see for everyone. But, Fang thought it didn't go farther than that.

His thoughts were interrupted by a beer bottle being set in front of him. Fang looked and saw Max sitting at his table.

"You looked like you could use a drink." she said, smiling. Fang nodded and took a drink of the beer.

"I have a question for you, Max." said Fang. "Why do you want to join the MC. What brought this on?"

"That was more than two questions, Fang. But, since you asked, I don't like being shot at. My dad always said that if someone shoots at you and they miss, you better make sure that you don't miss."

Fang chuckled. "That's one hell of a saying." he said.

"Yeah, my father was a good guy." Max said, taking a drink of Fang beer, which caused him to raise an eyebrow.

"Really?" he said.

"What? Legal drinking age here is 18." Max said, taking another drink.

Fang shook his head and smiled. "Well, we're gonna take a vote on your request." he said. "But, I can't make any promises."

"Alright. Thanks, Fang." Max set Fang's beer down and walked back to the bar.

"Yo, Fang." Iggy walked up to him. "Time to meet."

"Got it." Fang got up and walked into the chapel of the clubhouse. After everyone entered, Fang stood up.

"Before we discuss the Mad Dogs, we have another matter to attend to." he said.

"What's up, Prez?" asked Sam.

"Max would like to become a prospect." said Iggy.

"Oh, hell no." said Mark. "I like her, but this is no line of work for her."

"She has history with the Marines and she's capable of everything we do."

"She's also has two sisters to look out for." said Fang.

"Look, all I'm saying is to give her a chance."

"And all I'm saying is no!" Fang stood up, facing Iggy. "She has too much to lose to be in this line of work!"

"If this is what she wants," Iggy was now standing as well. "then she must've-"

"Alright, ladies!" Gazzy interrupted the two men. "Jesus, should've told you myself."

Everyone in the room looked at him. "She told you?" asked Mark.

"Yeah, and she gave me her reasons. One: she doesn't like getting shot at." Everyone in the room laughed.

"She told me that already." said Fang. "What's the second reason?"

"Two:" Gazzy continued. "She thinks that she could be a benefit to the club. She knows what we do is highly illegal, but she doesn't care. She doesn't want to be a bartender the entire time she's here."

"Well, what about her sisters?" asked Jeb. "She must've talked to them about it."

"She told me that she talked to them and they said go for it."

"See, they're alright with it." Iggy said to Fang

"Alright, all those in favor?" said Fang. Everyone was hesitant for a few moments, then one by one, hands started to go up. Fang counted everyone in the room was in favor of this. "Alright, fine." he mumbled, giving into the peer pressure and raising his hand.

Everyone laughed.

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! As you saw, I put some FAX in the chapter. But, the next chapter is going to be action packed. Of course it will, right? It's a story about a motorcycle club! See you guys on the flip side! Peace!**


	11. Ending a War Part 1

**How are y'all doing! We're back for another chapter of Winged Riders! Sorry if there wasn't much FAX for you guys, but I promise there will be plenty more later on in the story! Now, on with the chapter!**

Chapter 11

Ending a War Part 1

Max put on her cut and smiled. It was black leather and had the word "Prospect" in big words on the back. Although she wasn't an official member of the MC yet, she was happy and ready to prove herself.

"Does it fit?" asked Iggy. "That's the smallest we've ever had."

"It fits fine." said Max. "Don't worry."

"Now's there's one more thing." Gazzy went over to a safe in the chapel and opened it. He pulled out a silver hand gun and closed the safe. "Here you are." he said, handing the gun to Max.

Max turned the gun over in her hand. "A Colt M1911." she said.

"Nice eye." said Gazzy. "Just FYI, the last prospect to use that died, so be careful, okay?"

Max rolled her eyes and put the gun in her cut pocket.. "I will, Gazzy." she said.

"Hey, we just don't want Ella to kill us if you get hurt." said Iggy.

"Well, I'm not made of glass, so stop worrying." Max exited the chapel with the men and saw Fang and the other members in the bar.

"There she is!" Omega yelled. The club looked over in Max's direction and started clapping. Max couldn't help but smile.

Fang walked up to her. "Welcome to the club." he said. "Try not to get yourself killed."

Max smirked. "Challenge accepted." she said. Fang smiled and shook his head.

Gazzy put his hand on Max's shoulder. "Yeah," he said. "You'll fit in just fine around here."

Max smiled as she sat down next to Fang and Jeb.

"One question, Max." said Jeb. "Do you know how to ride?"

Max nodded. "My grandfather taught me how when I was 16. Though I'm missing they key to his shed."

"What's in the shed?" asked Fang.

"His bike. A Harley Davidson Breakout."

"That's a good bike. My father had one of those after he gave me the one I have now."

"The V-Rod you got?" asked Max.

"That bike's been in the shop more than the street." said Iggy, sitting down next to Fang. "Remember the time when you nearly killed yourself trying to get away from the cops?" Iggy turned to Max. "This guy almost got caught with one of the shipments we had and as soon as he lost the cops, he crashed head on into parked car."

Max giggled. "Are you serious?" she said, trying to hold in her laughter.

"In my defense," said Fang. "I was looking over my shoulder when it happened."

"You still crashed and you still went to the hospital." said Iggy. "Ella's mother was furious." Fang shook his head and laughed.

Sam walked over to Fang. "Maya's on the phone." he said, handing Fang a cell phone.

Fang put the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"We got hit last night." Maya said. "Fucking Mad Dogs nearly outnumbered us. The first time we were lucky to have the cops called."

"Was anyone hurt?" Fang asked.

"We lost two guys and another was wounded. We need to hit them now, Nick."

"Agreed. Do you still have that shipment we gave you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Pack that into a van. We're taking this straight to the source."

"A-Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I've about had it with these mutts. We'll start with the club house in your town."

"Got it. I'll get my boys set up." Maya hung up and Fang set down the phone.

"Gear up!" he yelled. "We're going to war!"

Everyone got up and started for weapons or their bikes. Once everyone was on a bike or in the van, the club took off to Maya's Clubhouse.

It wasn't that long of a drive to clubhouse, though Max was surprised that they weren't pulled over for speeding. She looked out of the window and saw Fang and Iggy get off their bikes and walk over to Maya's club, who were gearing up for the fight.

"Hey, Max." said Omega. Max looked over at him. "This your first gun fight?"

"No exactly." she said. "I got into a shoot-out with two gang members once. Got out with a bullet wound on my left shoulder and two deaths counting in self-defense."

"Well," said Gozen. "this ain't anything like that. Here, there are more than just two targets."

"The thing you'll want to do is get to cover as fast as you can." said Omega. "Then, pop your head up, fire one or two shots, then go back down."

"Got it." said Max. "Thanks for the tip."

Gozen nodded and the van started to move again. This time, the Revolution Riders rode with them. Max took out her gun and checked her magazine. It was full. She put the mag back into the gun and flipped the safety off. She saw the the others in the van were doing the same.

"We're coming up to the Doghouse!" Sam yelled from the driver's seat. Max took a deep breath and readied her gun.

The van came to a screeching halt and Max kicked open the back of the van. It wasn't long for the gunfight started. The Mad Dogs saw them almost immediately a man fired at them as a warning shot. This was met with that man getting gunned down along with the guy who was standing next to him. Max almost felt sorry for him, stepping over his body while following Fang, Omega, Iggy, and Maya.

Almost.

"Stay out here."Maya said to her MC. They spread out in front of the clubhouse as Iggy kicked in the door to the Mad Dog's clubhouse. Iggy ducked out of the way as Gazzy ran up with an assault rifle and emptied a clip inside the building.

Gazzy took a look inside. "Clear." he called out, reloading his gun. The group ran in and took point.

While it looked like Gazzy just emptied a clip for no good reason, his aim was on point. Bodies laid on the floor as blood covers the walls. The group moved through the room and split up as they came across hallway that went two ways. Max went left with Fang and Omega while Gazzy, Iggy, and Maya went right.

After taking down resistance along the way, in which Max took down three, the group came across the chapel of the clubhouse. They heard voices inside and Fang and Omega took positions by the door. Max was about to kick the door in when she heard a faint sound. She moved closer to the door and her eyes widened.

_Beep. Beep. Beepbeepbeepbeep._

"Get back!" Max yelled, grabbing the men and throwing them away from the door before diving away herself. The door exploded, raining chipped wood on Max, Fang, and Omega. Max immediately pointed her gun at the, now demolished, entrance to the chapel. She fired two shots into the smoke and dragged the boys behind a wall

But, not before Omega was shot in the chest.

"Shit!" Fang yelled, firing behind a corner of the wall as Omega fell to the ground, clearly deceased. Max fired righ talong with Fang, taking down anyone who got in her sights.

"What the hell was that!?" Maya's group appeared behind them.

"They set a fucking charge on the door." Fang said, taking down two more. "They took out Omega before we could get to cover!"

"Will you sons of bitches die already!" Max shouted, picking up a stray SMG and taking down three Dogs in one pull of the trigger.

"She seems to be having fun!" said Maya, firing along side Gazzy and Max.

It wasn't long before the room was cleared. The group swept the room, just in case, and found no traces of life left in the room. Fang walked over to a certain person and took off his cut.

"One down," he said, tossing the cut to Maya. "One to go."


	12. Memorial

**How's it going, everybody? Sorry for the wait, but here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12**

**Memorial**

Max hopped out of the van as it stopped in front of the cemetery back in Phoenix. She took a deep breath of the fresh air before turning back to the van.

"Yo, Max." said Gozen. "Help me with Omega, will ya?" He was dragging Omega's body out of the van.

Max sighed. "Fine." she said, walking over to Omega's body. "Don't blame me if I throw up."

"Come one, Max." said Fang, smirking as he watch the two pick up the body. "Got to get used to it somehow."

"Yeah, yeah." Max helped Gozen carry Omega's body into the cemetery. Fang and Iggy led them to a small house at one end of the cemetery. They walked inside and saw a small woman messing with an oven looking contraption.

"Hey, Star." said Fang. The blonde-haired woman turned around and sighed when she saw the body.

"Seriously, Fang?" she said, pinching the bridge of her nose. "How many bodies are you going to bring to me today?"

"Hey, this time, it's one of ours." Star's face turned from annoyed to shocked.

"Set him down on the table." she said. Max and Gozen lifted Omega onto a table with much effort.

"Jesus Christ." Star looked him over. "Shot straight in the heart. I'm betting his died almost instantly." She looked over at Fang.

"Want to say a few words before I burn him?" she asked.

Fang nodded. "Got any beer?" he asked. Star nodded and went to a fridge on the other side of the wall. She grabbed four beers and handed three to Max, Gozen, and Fang.

Gozen opened his and spoke first. "Always had my back when thing got bad." he said, taking a drink.

Star opened hers. "Always tried to crack a joke whenever I saw him." she said. She took a big drink.

Max got the concept of what they were doing and opened her beer. "Seemed like a good guy to me." she said, taking a drink.

Fang opened his last. "One of the best men I had." He took a drink and continued. "May you ride with us again some day. Farewell, brother." he said. The group finished off their beers and Star put the body in the oven. She turned it on and sighed.

"Who?" she asked.

"Mad Dogs." said Gozen.

"Should I expect a lot of people coming in?"

"Maybe." said Fang.

Star sighed again. Then nodded. "I'll keep the oven warm." she said.

Fang nodded and him, Gozen, and Max walked out of the building back to the van.

"Was this the first time you guys lost someone?" Max asked Gozen as they got in the van.

"Nah," he said. "We lost a guy who named himself Ratchet. One hell of a mechanic, but kind of a loose cannon."

"Damn." Max sat down across from him. "What happened?"

"Got bounced around on the freeway after he down his bike." Jeb said from the driver's seat. "It was disturbing to watch it happen."

"Jesus Christ." Max said.

"Yeah, he was a good kid." Jeb sighed.

"Anyway, all depressing shit aside." said Gozen. "We're home."

"That was quick." said Max, opening the door of the van as it parked in the lot of the clubhouse. Almost as she stepped out, she was nearly tackled by Nudge.

"I heard what you were doing." she said. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Nudge." said Max, smiling and patting the young girl's head. "I'm alright."

"You did a good job out there." said Iggy, getting off his bike.

"Thanks."

"Fang," Gazzy stopped Fang as he was walking by. "How'd she do?"

"She saved my ass," Fang said. "How'd you think she did?"

"Good point. Shall I set up the memorial?"

"Sure." Fang turned to Max. "Max, you help Gazzy and Mark with it."

"O..ok?" Max said as Fang walked away. She turned to Gazzy. "What memorial?" she asked.

"We take memory to our fallen by getting drunk off our asses." said Gazzy.

"Is that what you were when Mark and Sam got their new jackets?" Nudge asked.

Gazzy smiled. "Yes, I was. And the jackets are called cuts, sweetie."

"Ooohhh."

Max ruffled her hair. "And before you ask, no you can't drunk too."

"I wasn't gonna ask that. I saw how Gazzy acted that night and I don't want to act like that."

They all laughed. "Alright, Nudge." said Gazzy. "Me and your sister have work to do. Go hang out with Angel for a while, ok?"

"Ok!" Nudge skipped towards Angel, who was with Ella and Iggy.

Max smiled and turned to Gazzy. "So," she said. "Whatcha need done?"

* * *

"Chug, chug, chug!" The crowd chanted and Max finished off her beer right before Gozen.

"Wooo!" she cheered as she high-fived Gozen and the rest of the crowd.

Her vision was a little blurry, but she could make out Fang walking up to her with another beer in his hand.

"You up for another round?" he shouted over the crowd and music. From what she had heard, he was also well on his way to being completely drunk.

"Hell, yeah!" yelled Max. "Bring it on!" The crowd cheered as Fang sat down next to Max and Mark set a two pitchers of beer in front of them. They each grabbed one and waited for Mark.

"Ready?" asked Mark. "Drink!" Max and Fang immediately started to chug down the pitchers. The crowds cheering grew louder as they did. A couple seconds later, Max slammed her pitcher on the table just as Fang did.

"Tie!" The crowd cheered as both Max and Fang stood up, and then laughed as Max stumbled into Fang, causing them both to fall. Fang landed on the floor as Max landed on his chest. Fang looked down at her.

Yep, she was passed the fuck out.

Fang sighed and looked around him. No seemed to notice that he was on the floor with Max laying on top of him, or they did and didn't seem to care. Fang felt his eyes start to close and his head start to swim.

The next morning was going to be awkward as hell.

**There you guys are! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! See you on the flip side! Peace!**


	13. Under Knives and Under Fire

**How's it going, everybody? Sorry for the wait, but here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13**

**Under Knives and Fire**

Fang groaned as he woke up the next morning. His eyes were still blurry from the night before and his head pounded from the hangover.

"Morning, sleeping beauty." Gazzy said, helping Fang up off the floor.

"I don't think I want to remember what happened last night." Fang sat at the bar next to Max, who had her head leaning on her arm with her eyes half open.

"Never hand me another beer again." she said, groggily.

"I second that." Sam appeared from behind the bar, using the counter to get up.

"You guys sure know how to party." Maya walked into the bar, smirking when she saw most of the club laying on the tables and floor.

"What are you doing here, Maya?" Fang asked.

"You called me last night saying something about a ride to the hospital."

Fang's eyes widened. "Oh shit, right." He instantly got up and followed Maya out of the door.

Sam looked at Iggy. "Did he seriously forget his appointment?" he asked.

"Looks like it." Iggy said, chuckling to himself as he drank his coffee.

* * *

Fang opened the door of Maya's car and took a deep breath. Even though Dr. Martinez ensured him that he would fine during the surgery, he still had his doubts.

"Nervous?" Maya asked, turning off her car.

"Yeah, a little bit." Fang said as he and Maya got out of the car. "You would be too if you were in my shoes."

Maya shook her head. "Nope." she said. "I know a lot of good surgeons in this hospital. I would know that I'd be in good hands." Maya slugged his shoulder playfully. "Maybe you should start thinking like that."

Fang chuckled a bit. "Yeah, maybe I should." he said.

The two walked into the hospital. Surprisingly, there wasn't that many people in the waiting room like there normally was. Fang didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing, but he signed in anyway. He had to do this.

"Good luck." Maya said as Fang was escorted to the emergency room by a nearby nurse.

Fang sighed and followed the nurse to Dr. Martinez's office, where the good doctor was working on paperwork.

She looked up and smiled when she saw Fang. "Almost late, Nick." she said.

"Yeah." he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "The club got a bit too rowdy last night."

"And you took part?" The doctor sighed and shook her head when Fang said yes. "Alright, since I can't exactly reschedule you for a different day without risking the cancer spreading, I guess we'll wait until your head clears before we get you on the table."

Fang nodded. "You're the doctor, Valencia." he said. "I'm in your hands."

Dr. Martinez smiled. "Good hands, I might add."

* * *

"Max!" Max turned around to see Nudge running at top speed into the clubhouse and crash into her in a hug, almost causing Max to topple over.

"Jesus, Nudge." Max hugged her back. "What's got you so hyper?"

"Ella let me have coffee this morning!" Max's eyes widened as she looked towards Ella in her best "you didn't" face.

"More like she snuck a drink when I wasn't looking." Ella said. "She's been like this all morning."

"Well, at least it's better than my morning." Max said, rubbing the side of her head.

"What's wrong, Max?" Angel asked, who was hugging Max's leg.

"Nothing, sweetheart." Max patted Why don't you and Nudge go bug Gazzy for a minute? He's in the garage talking to Jeb."

"Okay!" Nudge grabbed Angel and headed towards the garage.

Max looked over at Ella. "Yeah, don't let Nudge have a large amount of caffeine." she said. "She'll turn into the Tasmanian Devil."

Ella laughed a little. "Yeah, I figured." she said.

Just then, Sam rushed in. "Yo, heads up." he said. "ATF's in the parking lot."

"We've got nothing to worry about." said Max. "Our last shipment was a week ago."

"I don't think that's what she's after." Sam said just as Lisa walked into the clubhouse.

"Where's Nicholas Walker?" she asked, expecting an answer. What she didn't expect was the silence that answered her question.

Lisa walked around the bar, stopping right in front of Max. Max eyed her down and took a drink of her coffee.

"And you are?" Lisa asked bitterly.

"None of your business." said Max, her voice a lot more bitter than Lisa's.

"I think it is since you look too young to be here" Lisa and Max stared each other down for a good few seconds before Lisa made her move.

"I'm gonna need you to come with me." she said.

Max cocked an eyebrow. "On what charges?" she asked.

"No charges, just want to ask a few questions."

"Oh. well in that case, fuck off."

Lisa was not pleased with the resistance Max was giving her. So, without a second thought, she drew her gun on Max.

"Get up." she growled.

Everyone in the room started to move towards Lisa, wanting to get the gun away. Sam and Jeb even drew their own weapons on her

"Drop the gun, Lisa." said Jeb. "What the fuck's going through your head?"

"How about you drop your guns and I don't put a bullet in her pretty little head?!" Max saw that Lisa now had a deranged look in her eye.

Just then, Iggy and Gazzy burst through the door leading through the garage with their guns drawn, obviously hearing the commotion. Without warning, Lisa started firing at the boys, causing everyone to duck for cover except for Max, who was still being held hostage.

Max shook her arm out of Lisa grip and elbowed her in the face. Lisa didn't drop the gun as Max had hoped, but it was enough time for her to duck behind the bar and grab the shotgun.

Iggy decided to hide behind the bar as well and fired a few blind shots towards Lisa's direction while Max loaded two slugs into the chambers of the shotgun.

"Who the fuck is this bitch?!" Max yelled over the gunfire.

"Tell you later!" Iggy stood and started firing at Lisa, only to get shot himself.

"Shit!" Max saw the bullet go through Iggy's upper body as he fell against the liquor cabinet. Rage consumed Max at the sight of her friend falling limp to the floor. Without a problem, she jumped over the bar and pointed the shotgun at Lisa, who was reloading at the time.

Lisa's face turn from crazy to scared as Max stared her down, the shotgun aimed point blank at her throat. Lisa dropped her gun and raised her hands slightly.

"Please don't." she pleaded. "I was only here for-"

Max didn't give her a chance to speak her last sentence as she pulled both triggers and the loud bang that followed interrupted Lisa.


End file.
